sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Villareal
Gina Villareal is the ex-wife of Geoffrey Landgraab. She currently lives in Windenburg. Biography Prior to the series Gina is Katrina Caliente's oldest daughter. Independent and headstrong, she never let a man boss over her. Unlike her younger sister, she did not fall for her mother's boyfriend Don's charms when he moved in. Season 1 When Don returns home after a drunken night out, he ends up in Gina's bed and has sex with her. Gina angrily threw him out and confronted her mother about Don's behaviour. Katrina claimed that it was fine as she would like Don to have children, but she herself felt too old. Thus her two daughters would be good candidates. Angry with her mother's words, Gina seduced the first man she found out on the street - Geoffrey Landgraab. She then told her sister, Dina, about her mother's plans. Gina decides to get Geoffrey to fall for her for good and heads over to his house. There she seduces him once more. Upon leaving, she meets Don in the door and finds out he's there to meet with Nancy, Geoffrey's wife - something Gina decides to use to her advantage. Gina became pregnant and gave birth to twins Krystal and Silas, but despite this Geoffrey did not want to leave Nancy. Gina decided for some drastic measures and asked Don to have sex with her, so that she could photograph it and make Geoffrey think it was Don having sex with Nancy. Gina later showed these photos to Geoffrey, convincing him to leave Nancy. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Gina attends an award ceremony, where she spots her sister, Dina (now known as Ebony). Dina does not remember her, but Gina manages to find out where she lives. The next day, she visits Dina's apartment and tries to talk with her, but ends up leaving after promising she'll find a way to get Dina away from there. Gina and Geoffrey try to cover up the fact that their baby son is missing by buying the family a pair of dogs - and trying to get Gina pregnant again. One day, Jacques Villareal visits Gina when she's alone and gives her a dose of EnthrallME. The two have sex. Jacques makes Gina think of the encounter as a dream, but has her call him a few days later. He brings her to the Forgotten Hollow, where Vladislaus Straud mesmerizes her and checks if the enthrallment drug worked. Jacques later brought her home. Gina was later present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Gina attends another award ceremony, along with Damien and Yuki Cartwright. Now under the influence of EnthrallME, Gina meets up with Jacques whenever he wants. He tells her that he has a plan to make her and Geoffrey get divorced, without the blame falling on Gina. During Krystal and Silas' birthday party, one of their friends' mother - Larissa Kimble - starts flirting with Geoffrey. Gina later visits the Villareal mansion, where she tells Jacques that Geoffrey has been seen with Larissa. Jacques provides her with the necessary divorce papers, which Gina signs. The two then plan a speed wedding the next evening. When Katrina finds out, Gina tells her mother that everything is as it should be, that she loves Jacques. During the wedding, Seraphine Villareal kills Jacques by supernatural means, which triggers an overdrive in the EnthrallME drug, turning Gina into a woman seeking vengeance. Despite the ceremony not being completed, Gina changes her last name to Villareal. Sex Partners Don Lothario Gina and Don end up having sex after Don walks drunkenly into the wrong room one night. Gina angrily throws him out. Gina later asks Don to have sex with her in order to take photos of the event and make Geoffrey Landgraab think it's Don having sex with Nancy Landgraab - and she actually finds herself enjoying the experience. Relationship status Ex-lover. Geoffrey Landgraab Intended as a way to forget her night with Don and her mother's plans, Gina seduces Geoffrey Landgraab. She then hatches the plan that if she has children with him, she'll be free of Katrina's ideas. Gina becomes pregnant with Geoffrey's twins - Krystal and Silas - but he refuses to divorce Nancy, causing Gina to show him photos of Nancy having sex with Don. After the divorce, Gina and the twins move in with Geoffrey. Gina and Geoffrey later get married on New Year's Eve in San Myshuno. Relationship status Divorced. Marcus Flex - Relationship status Ex-lovers. Jacques Villareal - Relationship status Widow. Children With Geoffrey Landgraab File:landgraab-krystal-teen.png|Krystal Landgraab File:landgraab-silas-teen.png|Silas Landgraab With Marcus Storm File:moses-landgraab-child.png|Moses Landgraab With Jacques Villareal File:villareal-dimitri-child.png|Dimitri Villareal File:villareal-cornelia-toddler.png|Cornelia Villareal File:villareal-roxanne-toddler.png|Roxanne Villareal Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Oasis Springs Category:Caliente Family Category:Landgraab Family Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Villareal Family Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit